THE SEED OF EMOTION
by Senario
Summary: Always the shy one Ryou let many bully him. but one kind person shows him he can stand up to them. but when a mysterious seed flowers, Ryou's world is turned upside down. and in this chaos he just might lose the one person who ever was kind to him. R
1. Hair

senario: yah this is my first fanfic so don't expect to much

disclaimer: i don't own yu-gi-oh or id be a rich teen girl and you all would be seeing way to much bakuraxryou heh heh.

Rain: on with the story!

sun: hush rain

note- _word_ is thought

* * *

Chapter 1 - Hair

"MY HAIR!" yelled Ryou. He had just had a shower and was blow drying his once white hair. But it wasn't white anymore it was a cinnamon brown. He heard a snicker from behind the bathroom door.

"BAKURA! You did this didn't you!" fumed Ryou tearing the door open. In fell Bakura bursting into fits of laughter. It was another of Bakura's so called 'funny' pranks. Last week he shrunk all of Ryou's underwear so he had to go commando to get more.

"It's not funny," pouted Ryou "My poor hair." Bakura managed to get up and he wiped away a tear of laughter from his cinnamon colored eye. Ryou turned to the mirror still pouting, he patted his once white hair unhappily.

_I look so different it's so not me. I look like a stupid mouse, oh great._

Ryou picked up his dirty clothes and tightened his towel around his waist. He sulked past Bakura who snickered once again. Angrily Ryou stomped down the hall and into his room slamming the door fiercely. Back at the bathroom door Bakura shrugged and went off to the living room to watch his favorite show.

Ryou threw his clothes in the hamper, but he noticed something fall out. He went over and picked it up. It was a small red envelope all that was written on it was his name 'Ryou'. He plopped onto his bed still in his towel and opened the envelope. Out fell a small stone. Ryou peered at it closer, no it wasn't a stone it was a seed. It shone like a rainbow in the dim light of his room.

_It's so beautiful, I wonder what seed it is? I can't imagine the flower..._

Ryou snapped out of his daze and set the seed down. Shaking his head Ryou put on his school uniform. It was the last day of school, but he wasn't looking forward to it. He only had one friend, everyone else seemed to love bullying him. He rubbed his still tender scar on his cheek remembering the knife sliding towards his throat teasingly. He shuddered at the memory.

Just then the door burst open and there was Bakura standing dramatically. After a short pause Bakura yelled "Hey mousey, hurry up or you'll be late!"

"Shut up, you don't have to yell." replied Ryou. He snatched up the seed, school bag and made way for the door. Bakura ran into his room gleefully, he was a yami and didn't have to go to school.

"Just don't break and, or kill anyone or anything when I'm gone." shouted Ryou on his way to the stairs. He was responded by a loud crash and Bakura's colorful language.

Ryou slid down the banister to the kitchen of his parents mansion. He took out a plant pot and filled it with soil. The kitchen was pretty much a warehouse. Ryou pushed the seed into the soil after one more look at it. After watering it he set it on the window sill for light. He went to the main door and slid on his shoes. Shutting and locking the door behind him he stepped into the sunlight. Blinking a few times he set off for school.

Ryou was only a block from school when a bunch of bullies jumped from out of nowhere. They didn't say anything but he saw they where laughing. Someone punched him in the stomach knocking out his air, causing him to fall to his knees. The lastthing he remembered was a strongpain hitting the back of his head.

* * *

senario: so what do you think? hmmm? Rain? 

rain: zzzzzz...

sun: shes asleep how rude

senario: (grumble) rain how could you! (whaks rain over the head with story)

rain: why i outta

senario: eeep!

sun: please review or senario won't update

rain: YAH REVIEW ALREADY!

senario: hush rain be nice. if you review you get a free 'I can bend minds with spoons' t-shirt! and a cookie!


	2. Painful Torment

**Senario:** Yay! I got reviews! I so happy! thank you, (repeats a dozen times)

**Rain: **(shocked expression) you actually liked it?

**Sun:** Rain! Be nice!

**Senario: **(completely oblivious) thanks to!** Kat1132** and **Ryou VeRua**! Hope I spelt them right.Thanks for the positiveness! whoa big word and I spelt it right!

**Rain:** for once in your life

**Senario:** (pouts) why are you so mean (bawls eyes out)

**Sun**: hushSen its ok (shoots eye daggers at Rain) 'if looks could kill'

**Rain:** (ignores) READ THE STORY DAMMIT!

**Sun:** what she meant was please enjoy the story!

**WARNING:** in this chapter im being very mean to Ryou so be prepared for sad hurt ryou, im so sorry Ryou! (Sniffle)

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own Yu-gi-oh or id be a rich teen girl and you all would be seeing way to much Bakura x Ryou heh heh.

note- _word_ is thought

* * *

Chapter 2 - Painful Torment

Ryou awoke to a low humming noise. Wherever he was it was dark and humid. Ryou sat up and waves of pain came over him. He fell back remembering the attack. The light was dim but Ryou was able to see a large machine. It was a boiler. He managed to pull him self up with a pipe. He noticed some stairs by the boiler and made his way to them. He didn't get far till the door at the top of the stairs opened. In came a slender figure, once the person was in it closed th door. Ryou heard a soft click, the door was locked.

"Oh, so your awake." spoke a teasing voice. Ryou remembered the voice instantly, it was Clarica she was in her last year in school. Ryou whimpered as the tall girl stood in front of him. She was very tall and strong, a lot of people feared her and she could smell it, she fed of it. Clarica took a step closer then stood right in front of him, frightened Ryou backed up. He kept backing up till his back hit the wall. Still Clarica went toward him. Ryou slid to the right, but the room was small and soon was stuck in a corner. Trapped with no way out. Clarica stood before him blocking any escape. Ryou gulped hard and started to sweat as he pushed himself as far into the wall as he could.

Clarica noticed the sweat and smelt the fear. "Yes it is getting hot in here." she sneered mischievously. Her hands moved teasingly to the buttons of her uniform. Ryou started trembling, his heart racing.

"Wh- what are y- you gonna do to me?" Ryou managed to stutter out. His eyes widened as Clarica stroked his hair.

"Why Ryou you died your hair." spoke Clarica softly patting his hair. Ryou trembled. She then griped his hair and pulled hard, ignoring his question. "It makes you look more like the scared little mouse you really are" She sneered again.

At that moment Clarica's sneer became a smirk as she ripped out a chunk of Ryou's hair. Ryou yelped and tears welled up in his eyes. "Now Ryou since in graduating this year I must get a goodbye present from you," She sneered evilly punching his face "so be a good punching bag." Ryou whimpered as blood trickled down his face.

"Weakling." Wham! She had brought her knee up and got him in the most sensitive of areas. Soon all Ryou could hear was Clarica's laughter, and his own cries. Ryou didn't know how long it went on for but he awoke in the boiler room once again.

His body ached more than before, he had a ear splitting headache. Grabbing a nearby pipe he pulled himself up. This time he was more prepared for the waves of pain as the came over him. After the pain subsided he managed to stagger over to the stairs. Slowly he pulled himself up one at a time.

_What did I ever do to them, why do I deserve this?_

Fortunately the door was unlocked when he reached the top of the stairs. It seemed he was in the schools boiler room, when he looked out to a hall of lockers and classrooms. "Ryou!" He flinched and turned to the caller. It was Sen she had a worried look on her face.

Sen was Ryou's only friend the only person to actually be nice to him. As she ran up to him his eyesight started going red.

_Red? Am I going blind. No wait its dripping..._

Ryou felt gentle arms around him, yet still he shuddered. "Ryouuu." The voice was so far away. He felt himself falling slowly into the dark abyss once again.

* * *

**Senario:** whaaaaa! im so mean to Ryou! (Bawls)

**Sun**:(sniff)

**Rain:** (one single tear is let lose)

**Senario:** OMG! Rain you cried a tear! Thank you for your sympathy!

**Rain**: I did not cry! I had something in my eye.

**Sun:** whoa you're a poet! And didn't even know it! (Giggle)

**Senario:** funny funny (giggles along with Sun)

**Ryou:** hey your supposed to be sad!

**Senario:** oh yah ehem... OH WOE IS RYOU! WHAAAA! is that better

**Ryou:** (shocked) sure yah

**Senario:** i also added my self to the fic! Sen is me! Yay! im in a story!

**Rain:** enough of that REVIEW DAMMIT!

**Sun:** she means please review!

**Senario**: for my reviewers you get a 'enjoy Senario's story or I'll set senario's overly fluffy dust bunnies at you! fleas and all! MWA HA HA HA' t-shirt and a brownie! Mmm... brownie.

**Rain:** you mean the brownies on the table?

**Senario:** yeah why?

**Rain:** I ate em all that's why

**Senario:** Gasp (jumps Rain bopping her on head)

**Sun:** sorry there's no brownies blame it on Rain she ate them! Please Review! (joins attack on Rain)


	3. Doctor Sen

Sen: The 3rd chapter

Rain: took you long enough

Sun: Rain!

Sen: (sniffle) ok im over it

Rain, Sun: (sweatdrop)

Sen: time for me to answear reviews!

Sun: you got one from Fuji-Dragon, Ruby and Ryou VeRua!

Sen: YaY!

**Fuji-Dragon: i updated see! and im sorry bout Ryou but i had no control over it (sniffle) but yes i agree with you Ryou is to Smexy for you all!**

Ryou: blushes

**Ryou VeRua: Yah no brownies sad correct it is my attempt at a tragedy, but any story with hurt Ryou is a tragedy! yes something good does happen to Ryou... just read.. Thanks for your reveiws on each chapie!**

**Ruby: Yes I Updated! -**

Ryou: thank-you, you care!

Sen: of course! your soooooo cute! glomps

Ryou: blush thank you

Sen: no prob!

Rain: SEN DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR WHATEVER YOU CALL IT! SHE'S JUST A GIRL WITH NO LIFE!

Sun: Rain!

Sen: (tobusy rambleing on to notice)

Ryou: see you later! On with the story!

Sen: R&R puppt eyes

Ryou: awwwwwws!

* * *

Chapter 3 - Doctor Sen 

- written in Sen's POV-

Sen was walking down the empty hall looking for Ryou. She wanted to walk home with him so he couldn't be bullied again. But she couldn't find him, and he wasn't in class. She heard a click of a door handle at the end of the hall. Her pace quickened with hope. Out of the door came a small figure. Blood dripped from various wounds. It was Ryou. She could tell by the long hair he had, no other guy had long hair like Ryou. "Ryou!" she called. Fear rose within her. She broke into a run.

She saw him flinch and turn her way. Their eyes met for a single moment. But she could see the pain and suffering in those deep cinnamon eyes. Sen saw Ryou begin to falter and sway. She caught him in her arms and felt a final shudder. "Ryou!" she called again as he closed his eyes.

Ryou fell into her arms, Sen easily held him up. It was the first time up close that Sen saw how fragile Ryou really was, sure they were both 16 but... Quickly and with ease she put him on her back and carried him out of the school. A thought struck her , she had never been to Ryou's house he was always embarrassed when she brought it up. So she headed to her house, she'd take care of him.

Sen's parents were off o a 2nd honeymoon, so she was home alone. She lived in a three story apartment building. Once she got inside she hurried into the bathroom and set Ryou in the tub. Quickly she ran back to the door and locked it. She hoped her nosey neighbors didn't come to question why she brought a sleeping boy home. Her parents would freak.

Sen went back into the bathroom and looked at Ryou. She saw that she would have to wash off all the blood and dirt to see the wounds. And to do so she would have to undress him. Blushing Sen took off his clothes as fast as possible. She left his boxers on of course.

Sen tossed the clothes into the washer, hoping the stain would come out. Back in the bathroom she took down the shower sprayer then turned on the tap. The warm water washed away all the blood and dirt clearly showing all the cuts and bruises. She noted that his hair was matted with a lot of blood and dirt. 'Wait' she thought 'that's brown hair die as well.' Puzzled why Ryou would dye his hair brown, she put some shampoo on his head. She scrubbed it in and got all the mats, then rinsed it. All the blood and dirt was gone, and Ryou's hair was only a light brown now.

With Ryou all cleaned up Sen brought out the proxide and bandages. To him. So she cleaned and bandaged all the really deep cuts. With that done she lifted th light form of Ryou out of the tub, blushing as her skin touched his. She brought him into her room and set him on the bed. She placed a light cover over him and left him to sleep. Looking at herself Sen saw she was quite dirty. So she sneaked some of her clothes and went to have a shower.

* * *

Sen: see something good... me! 

Rain: you did me no good

Sun: Rain! wait why am i always yelling your name!

Rain: because your brain doesn't have the room to think of anything else

Sen: smaks Rain over head with printer that should do

Ryou: nice shot!

Sun: thanks

Sen: no prob

Ryou: glomps Sen thank you for saving me!

Sen: your welcome! glomps back

Sun: don't start a glomping war now!

Sen: why not? glomps Sun and sleeping Rain

Ryou: Glomp war!

Sen: please reveiw! gets glomped

Rain: zzzzzzz...


End file.
